


One Jump, ahead of the Batman

by BoPmessedupCassandraCain



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: A bit random, Bruce Wayne should’ve stopped at one, Crazy, Gen, Magic Carpet, Random prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoPmessedupCassandraCain/pseuds/BoPmessedupCassandraCain
Summary: Batbrothers + Magic Carpet + a bucket of glitter
Kudos: 28





	One Jump, ahead of the Batman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [incorrectbatfam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incorrectbatfam/gifts).



> I wanted to write something random and a bit of a challenge.
> 
> Thanks to incorrectbatfam(totally adulting) for a prompt idea

When Bruce gave in to Dick by buying him a $15000 blanket he should’ve known it wasn’t normal.

“I can show you, the wooooor-“

‘SMACK!’

“Dami why’d you hit me...?”

Bruce just sighed 4 of his sons were flying. They weren’t in a plane, bird, or even a super, they were on a piece of cloth Bruce regretted buying.

“Shimmering something and spleeendid~”

“Dickhead that’s not even the lyrics”

“Well, Jaybird why don’t you sing it?”

“I can show you the woooorld~”

Jason sung as he sprinkled glitter everywhere.  
Did Bruce mention that they had glitter, a whole bucket of it.

“Drake I hate to think that you’re the least annoying person here.”

“Same Dames, but let’s be honest this is pretty cool.”

Tim said as he sprinkled glitter into Damian’s hair. 

Bruce could only watch in slow motion as Damian took the bucket of glitter and dumped it on his brothers. 

“Demon, What the he-“

“Jay language!, either way now we’re sparkling isn’t that great?”

“NO!”

Both Tim and Jason screamed. Than Damian, Tim, and Jason were fighting mid-air Dick trying to intervene.

Bruce cursed as he watched all of them fall. 

Dick flipped and landed on the coffee table knocking down Bruce’s coffee.  


Jason landed on his feet on the floor. Unfortunately for Jason, Tim landed on top of him knocking them both down on the floor.  


Damian on the other hand slid down the walls knocking down a bunch of paintings.

Bruce got up and walked out

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it wasn’t that good and super short, it also had a little crackfic energy but I think there’s no going too crazy with the batboys.


End file.
